A Delightful Pet
by Wolfyfox
Summary: A story about the delightfuls


**This is my very first knd fic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**also even though i have a favorite Delightful, i tried to disribute the spotlight evenly. see if you can figure out which is my favorite**

**Disclaimer- i don't own knd blah blah blah **

* * *

A Delightful Pet

A small dark figure slipped through the bars of the enormous fence onto the moonlit grass beyond. The grass was soft and covered in dew, and it felt springy beneath the feet of the mysterious figure.

It was almost dawn. The figure slinked across the moist grass. The space between The Figure and its destination, an ominous mansion, was shrinking slowly as The Figure took its time.

After a time The Figure stopped and looked up at the mansion. It lay in the middle of a vast property. On the north side a bushy maze grew, and in the northwest, a few acres away, the lake stood still, trees growing on either side. The suns first rays of light hit it's surface, turning it orange and yellow.

The Figure once again turned it's gaze to the mansion in front of it. Using it's four legs, it leaped up and crept along the balconies and window sills. It stopped when it reached one of the top most windows on the east side, where it sat waiting.

It was dark inside the window. It matched the rest of the house. A dark cloud seemed to hang over this mansion and the property surrounding it. All the usual signs of a bright Saturday morning, the birds singing, creatures searching for their morning meal of acorns and berries, children laughing and playing, did not exist around the mansion, as if there were a barrier between it and the rest of the world.

All creatures, animal and human alike, avoided this place like the plague, for fear of it's dark residence inside. But still this figure sat outside one of it's windows with no fear. It waited patiently on the smooth white window sill.

Suddenly a light flicked on inside the window. Behind the curtain a shadow stretched it's arms over it's head then stood up, heading towards the window. As it slid open it revealed a small boy in ocean blue pajamas. He had very light blonde hair and gassy light blue eyes. His eyes were emotionless and empty, and he held a neutral expression on his face.

Upon seeing the figure outside the window, the boys lips twitched upward and a spark of warmth came to his empty eyes. He patted it once on the head then politely stepped aside for it to enter.

"Brothers and sisters, our friend, Lucious, has arrived." The boy said, his voice as emotionless as his eyes. He watched with slight interest as the cat, Lucious, leaped down from the window onto the bedroom carpet. Meanwhile the other figures in the room, the boys brothers and sisters, began to wake.

The room held five identical beds, on each a small child of nine or ten sat. The room was long. The beds were spread out in a row, a nightstand on the left side of each.

The children began to make their beds as Lucious watched with his great green eyes. It's sad to say that more life shone in this small creatures eyes than in the children who were currently tidying their room.

If a person were to walk into this room while it was empty the only sign that children live here would be that there were five beds. No television, no toys, not even a painting on the wall suggested the presence of these children.

Finally the children seemed satisfied with the room. The two girls, a plump one in a white school dress, and a tall dirty blonde haired girl, calmly walked over to Lucious and started to pet him. Lucious rubbed against the plump girls legs. She had dark brown hair, which was tied up in pig tails, and wore big thin glasses. She went by the name Debbie. The taller girl, who had a pink bow on the top of her head, went by Emily.

Meanwhile, the boys were just finishing up. Cade, the pale blonde haired boy, was straitening his dull red tie. He grinned to himself. David, a very tall boy with medium brown hair that covered his eyes, was combing any perfections out of his hair. The last boy sat on the edge of his bed. A shadow covered him. He was polishing an old red football helmet. He held it at arms length and saw his reflection. He frowned. He had neatly combed brown hair, and wore braces. His skin was darker than his brothers and sister's ghostly complexion. He sighed then slipped on the old helmet so that only the pale blue eyes he shared with his siblings were visible. Lenny followed Cade and David to were the girls petted Lucious.

Lucious was a mostly white cat with black patches and green eyes. He meowed loudly.

"Shhh." whispered Cade.

"Father is sleeping." said Emily.

"He may here you." Debbie whispered.

"And wake up." added David.

"Then we'll all be in trouble." Lenny whispered, mostly to himself.

Lucious meowed again, this time softer, as if he understood the children.

"Jenkins will be preparing your breakfast." Cade said as he opened the bedroom door to let the cat out.

"That cat. Always hungry." David said.

"Do you remember when we first got Lucious?" asked Lenny.

"Like it was the day before today." Cade answered

* * *

They were four and their mother had brought them to play in the park. Debbie was swing on the swing set while David, still the tallest of the five then, pushed her. Cade and Emily were playing in the sand box. Emily was starting to get frustrated. She would build a sand castle, then turn away for a moment only to come back to a pile of sand. She looked over at Cade who was staring in the opposite direction, looking as innocent as ever. Lenny, with his helmet on, was playing on the monkey bars by himself. He didn't seem to mind being alone.

Suddenly one of his hands slipped and he fell to the ground with a thud. His mother, worried he'd hurt himself, started over, but Lenny got up, dusted himself off, and ran back to try it again.

His mother smiled and shook her head. Lenny had insisted on wearing the helmet so no one would make fun of his braces. She sat back on the bench to watch her other children. Cade was Always the mischievous one, while Emily was more of a shy type. Debbie loved to feel the wind in her face as she practically flew through the air. David smiled at his siblings joy. He loved to see them happy.

The blonde haired women smiled to herself. Only one of her children had inherited her hair, Cade. Debbie, David, and Lenny had inherited their father's brown hair. Emily had a mixture of both making her hair a dark blonde. They all inherited her blue eyes, but only one, Lenny, had inherited his father's tan skin.

She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked down to find a small black and white kitten looking up at her. She looked around. No one was there. She picked it up and held it in her lap. This caught Cade's eye. He stopped purposely destroying Emily's sand castle to get up and see the kitty. The other children saw this and followed.

"Awww, it's a kitty." Emily said, petting it.

"I like kitties." Debbie said, also petting the kitten.

"I want to pet him!" Cade said, standing on his toes. He was still the shortest.

"He's so soft." David said as he tentatively petted the cat.

"Can we keep him?" Lenny asked. He was the only one without his hands on the cat.

"Pretty please?" they all said in unison.

The mother hesitated then said, with her hand on the side of Lenny's helmet, "Tell you what, we'll take him home, and if father says you may you may keep him."

The children glanced at each other with a hopeful smile.

* * *

"It was surprising. He actually let us keep him. Though I suspect Mother had part in his choice." Lenny said calmly.

Cade slipped back his sleeve and checked the time. He frowned. "We best hurry or we'll be late for breakfast."

The children walked as one down the many staircases in their home. The whole house was dark, the only source of light came from the sunlight coming through the main windows. A maid, who had been dusting the staircase, suddenly caught sight of the children. She stopped dusting and took a step back, a hint of fear in her eyes. These children always unnerved her.

"Good morning young masters." she said bowing to them. The children kept staring strait ahead. They stopped in the doorway. They turned their head slightly in the direction of the maid.

"Yes, it is quite….delightful." They said together in a cold emotionless monotone. This sentence was enough to send a shiver down the maid's spine.

The Delightful children grinned to themselves as they entered the kitchen. Lucious was eating his food out of a silver bowl. Jenkins, the children's personal butler, just set down the last plate.

Jenkins was the only servant the children actually liked. Unlike the other servants, who were afraid of them, Jenkins was not. He seemed to like them. He acted more like a dad to them than Father. After their mother's death when they were five, he had taken care of them.

"Good morning, Cade, Emily, Debbie, Lenny, David." He greeted them as they sat down. They ate their breakfast in silence, barely glancing at the empty chair at the head of the table. It was always empty. In the morning during breakfast and in the afternoon, during lunch. The children didn't know whether to care or not, or whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

They finished their meal at the same time. They wished Jenkins a good day and headed to Father's study.

"I wonder what Father's plan is today." Debbie wondered out loud.

"I just hope we don't fail again." David said. The rest murmured their agreement. They reached Father's study. Cade glanced at the others before slowly turning the door knob. The door creaked open into a dark room where a dark shadowy man sat in a large chair.

"Greetings Delightful Children."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
